boating with you
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: sonny and chad turn up for condor studio's boat day but one problem, there is only one boat with a note that says 'enjoy...'  theres no way back now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of fanfiction on their computers. So I decided to start a two shot. I wanted to write something new and I dont think this has been done before. If it has im deeply sorry :( but yeah so I hope you guys like this and pkease review they make me soooooooooooooooooooooo happy I cant explain :D**

**if you havent read my other stories please do cus I love it when people do :)**

**so yeah disclaimer time:**

**disclaimer: I wish I owned lala land and me myself and time and demi's voice basicalli but I dont so ill keep sounding like a drowned cat and you can stop askin gme if I own swac!**

**

* * *

**

**all in Sonny's pov**

**THE ANNUALE CONDOR STUDIO'S BOAT DAY**

_**the boat day that does happen every year at the studio is happening again!**_

_**Everyone must attend on the 21st july 2010 or you will be fired!**_

_**It will be held at the large lake outside the studio**_

_**be there by 10 o'clock or else!**_

_**High up condor studio's person**_

this notice was plastered all over the door leading to my half of the dressing room, strangely though, there were none on tawni's side. And even stranger, annual was spelt wrong on the flyer, and I doubt miss Hughes, mr condors pa, would call herself 'high up condor studio's person'. Plus, being fired for not turning up is a bit harsh, isn't it? What if you were ill?

Tawni's door opened and she peered round it, without actually coming in.

'what are you doing?' I asked her trying not to laugh as she edged into the room. Her eyes locked on the flyer in my hands

'nothing' she said in a way that sounded suspicious. But when she turned around and spoke into a walkie talkie in a really low voice, yeah that just made it more suspicious.

'are you sure?' I asked her teasingly

'yes, dont ask me anything else'

'bu-' I tried to say but she butted in

'ah'

'tawni-'

'ah ah'

'uh fine!' I said in defeat and sat back onto the couch in an exhausted fashion

'fine, what are we arguing about?' Chad said coming into the room, I looked up and so did tawni. Tawni rolled her eyes

'okay then. I'll er... just leave you two to it' tawni said, making her exit quickly. I sighed

'what do you want Chad?' I asked him tiredly

'just erm wondering if you got the flyer, ya'know for the boat day?' he said sounding nervous

'yeah, my door was covered in them' I said, he came and sat next to me

'so was mine! But they wern't anywhere else' he said sounding confused

'hmm' I said deep in thought. Why were just our door's covered in flyers for a boat day I didn't know existed?

'hey Chad, what was the last 'boat day' like?' I asked hoping I could get some more information

'thats the thing, there's never been another one before! And i've worked here since I was 6 with the goody gang'

'haha yeah you and tawni working together duck duck' I said making kissy noises. He went bright red and looked at the floor

'hey! I was 6, that was a long time ago!' he said putting his hands up defensively

'shame you havent grown up since...' I said pertending to be disappointed

'coming from the girl who works ona comedy show and frequently works with a farting dog' oh no he didnt insult my show!

'grr fine' I said, strange how our conversation started like this

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'so i'll see you tomorrow?'

'you will so see me tomorrow' he said this competetively before leaving the room. I sighed and leant back, I couldnt wait until tomorrow!

_The next day_

_'I am confident but I still have my moments, baby, thats just me!_

_I'm not a super-model I still eat at mcdonalds, baby, thats just me!'_

my phone was ringing tawni's personal ringtone at 6 in the morning on a wednesday, which is showday that we dont go in until late so we still had hours un til we needed to go in. 'but wait there no show today because its boat day' I thought 'I better pick up the phone now though as it was still playing lala land'

_'who said I cant wear my converse with my dress, well baby...'_

'hello?' I said groggily

_'hi'_ tawni's voice came from the other side of the line, but it sounded all weird.

'why are you calling me so early?'

_'are you going to boat day today?' _she demanded, not fully answering my question

'erm yeah, I dont want to be fired'

_'good, be there nice and early okay?'_

'sure, but why do you care?'

_'I er just dont want you to be fired okay?' _the last bit didnt sound like she was talking to me

'awh well thats touching' I said

_'yes well, bye!' _she said quickly and cut off the call

'bye' I said weakly to thin air. I couldn't deal with tawni this early in the morning. I turned over and went back to sleep.

_2 hours later_

_'I can make the rain stop, if I wanna just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and change my point of view'_

great now my phone's ringing Chad's personal ringtone. I dont know hwy he has one it just happened. 'cause the moo is just for texts :)

'what do you want?' I said grouchily into my phone

'hey how d'you know its me? The great CDC! Haha that rhymes...' he said back, how can he be so perky at 8 in the morning?

'caller id?' I said like it =s the most obvious thing in the world, I didnt want him to know he has a personal ringtone

'oh right...'

'so?'

'so what?'

'why are you calling me?' I practically screiched into the phone

'ooo someone's not so sunny in the morning are they?'

'no I am not so tell me what you want or i'm cutting off this call'

'just checking your going to the boat day'

'you and everyone else..'

'what?'

'never mind'

'oh, okay'

'so is that all you wanted?'

'yeah I guess'

'right i'm going then'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good and goodbye' I then cut off the call. I looked around the room. There was no reason to stay in bed now, just in case Nico and Grady decided to call me for a chat and ask me if i'm going today. Or maybe zora or marshal! Anyway I decided to have a shower and get ready for today as its 'so important' that i'm there. I put on denim shorts and a yellow vets top with a smiley face on it. I also put on some gladiator sandals and I went into the living room.

'hey darling, you want brecfast?' my mum asked me from inside the kitchen

'yeah, you know what!' I said back smiling

'eggs sonny side up' we said in unison and cracked up, we so got each other. I ate my eggs and set off to the studio in my little red mini. But when I pulled in the carpark the only other car that was there was a car I was unlikely to forget in a hurry. Ot was chads ridiculously overpriced convertible of course. And speak of the devil he was stood leaning against the gates looking at me confused. I stopped the car and got out.

'where is everyone? do they want to get fired?' I asked him walking to meet him

'thats exactly what I was about to ask you' Chad replied 'apparantly the studio is on a day off and only one boat has been rented out'

'who's on it?' I asked

'thats the problem its just sitting there, with a note in the same handwriting/ paper as the flyers from yesterday'

'what does it say?'

'enjoy...'

* * *

**so what do you think? If io dont get enough response (ie reviews, pm's, alerts, favourites)then I wont continue cus there's really no point so do you know what that mean?**

**Its means go do it now if you want to see more :)**

**ily all I think your amazing **

**lots of love**

**Riona**

**xxx**

**p.s. I saw sonny with a secret, there wasnt enough channy, but it was good what bout you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so i've had to turn this into a 3 shot. It was just too long. This chapter itself is like 8 pages long (on the writer thingy I use) my chapters are usually like 4-5 pages so its quite a lot longer :) and theres quite a bit to go so you can see why I had to extend it. I didnt want to rush it or anything**

**so yeah this is a goodbye/sorry gift. Im trying to update all of my stories before I go to spain on my holidays for 2 weeks. So this story is on a temporary hiatus for 2 weeks since I'm not allowed to take my laptop**

**so yeah ill be thinking of you all when im on my lilo in the middle of the pool. With my sunglasses on drinking coke in the sun. and planning my next bbq or tri into the village... but I promise I will think of you...maybe ;-)**

**bye enjoy and hola espaniol **

**sonny's pov**

'enjoy?' I asked him confused

'yes enjoy thats what I just said isnt it?' he told me looking stressed

'yes you did! So we better find out whats going on then' I said as he rubbed the back of his neck

'yeah, er I was gunna say that' he said

'well...' I said awkwardly

'well...' he mimicked

'lets go then'

'yeah I was gunna say that' he said and we burst into laughter. We walked to the boat-house to find it empty and _another _note on the desk in the same handwriting and paper as the two previous notes saying:

**back when we are back. Anyone here for the annuale condor studio's boat day use the boats provided- boat-house person**

how weird. Annual was spelt wrong again, and is there such thing as a 'boat-house person'?

'er, boat-house person?' Chad said looking at me confused, the note in his hand. Confirming that we were having the same thoughts, theres nothing suspicious about that though. There was something familiar about the messy handwriting on the note... and the hot pink pen that it was written in. but they didnt go together. They belonged to two different people. Confusing...

'yeah I noticed that too,' I said 'and annual is spelt wrong'

'is it?' Chad said looking closely at the paper 'yeah...' he said slowly

'you didnt notice did you?'

'I did'

'fine, how do you spell annual then?'

'er A-N-ual' he said giving that smile that made me melt... well not melt, er just kind of stare into space with weak knees and a goofy smile on my face... 'sonny? Sonny?' I heard the voice that fit with the eyes and the hair and the smile...that i'd been daydreaming about snap me out of it

'whoa, sorry sorry, and Chad er... annual is spelt A-N-N-U-A-L' I said trying to cover up whatever just happened

'did you just-' he tried to say but I butted in

'no no no, nah I didnt do er whatever you think I did. Because I didnt!' (an imagine in gummy with a chance when tawni says 'I nearly died' then sonny says 'but you didnt' y'know, that tone of voice)

'yeah sure you didnt-' mchad tried to say again;. But I grabbed his arms and put my hand over his mouth

'.' I ordered. But then I felt something warm and moist touch my hand 'oh ew ew ew' I screached dropping my hand from hhis mouth

'get lost in my eyes' Chad said super fast, finishing his sentence 'ha I said it!'

'ugh thats gross Chad' I said. Then I got an idea 'oh! Look at that over there!' I said pointing over at the gates running out of the boat-house

'what? What is it?' he asked, sprinting to catch up with me

'omg its zac efron!' I screached

'what?' he asked (more like growled) turning to look with his fists in balls by his side. I quickly wiped my hand down his perfect golden locks. He screamed like a girl and turned with a glint in his eye. 'you did not just do that'

'oh, but I did!' I said inocently

'well then' he said walking up to me

'w-what are you doing?' I asked as he came closer. I backed up further, not realising which direction I was going in

'come here sonny' Chad said in a teasing voice. I look more steps backwards, not bothering to look over my shoulder

'never!' I shouted, like in an episode of Mackenzie falls...not that I watch it. I practically ran backwards as fast as I could until I found myself falling backwards into something hard and wooden...that bobbed up and down. I looked up and saw I was on the boat we saw before and a certain blue-eyed jerk-throb had gone too far and was falling in what seemed like slow motion towards me.

'ooft' I said as he landed on top of me...in a very awkward -but comfertable- position. The boat rocked backwards creating a huge wave that crashed over us. Soaking us to the bone while he was still on top of me. I'd also forgotten that the yellow vest top I was wearing went see through when it was wet.

'oooh lookin' good munroe' Chad said looking at me, since my spotty bra was fully visable through my sopping top

'shut up' I said crossing my arms over my vest top. But he wasnt much better. His white t-shirt had also gone see-through and I could see his abs -or 'chabs'- through it. But I didnt stare...much

'like what you see munroe?' he asked conceitetidly and I punched his arm, rocking the boat again. He tried to stand up, while the boat still rocked unconrolably. Bad idea! 'whoa ah ahhh' he cried as he fell over...streight on top of me again

'get off' I moaned pushing him to the side and sitting up. Looking out of the side of the boat, I saw something that shouldnt have been there 'erm Chad?'

'what sonny?' Chad said grumpily sitting up too

'wasnt this boat docked on the jetty over there when we …...er... well fell in?' I asked looking at the shrinking land,

'yeah...why?' he asked me not looking at the thing that was alarming me so much

'just look Chad!' I said exasperated, pointing to the land

'fine, fine i'm lookin... oh my Chad Dylan cooper!' he exclaimed trying and failing to stand up again

'oh my Chad Dylan cooper? Really Chad? Oh my Chad Dylan cooper?'

'yes sonny really and dont use my line!'

'fine I wont'

'fine you shouldnt'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'are we good?'

'no because SOMEONE HAS CUT THE LINE AND WE ARE FLOATING OUT TO SEA' Chad shouted

'god Chad, take a chill pill' I said coolly

'is there any oars on this floating death-trap?' he said panicking and trying to use his hands as oars

'uh well there was' I said staring into the deep water

'what do you mean 'there was'?' he said trying to do an impression of my voice all high and girly

'I do not speak like that!' I said my voice going high and girly 'darn it, I mean _I do not speak like that'_' I tried to make my voice go normal but it came out unnaturally low

'you do sonny!'

'do not'

'do'

'do not'

'do'

'do'

'do not'

'ha thanks for admitting it!' I said doing a victory dance ending in the boat rocking and me grabbing Chad arm for stability

'so yeah now we got _that _out of the way, what are we going to do?' he said, looking me square in the eyes. My hand slid down his arm and landed on his palm and we stayed like that. Not on purpose of course...

'I dont know. We're stuck on a boat, in the middle of the sea, with no oars, or means of comunication'

'what do you mean no means of comunication?' he asked me 'I have my phones'

'are they water-prooof?' I asked him holding up my dead phone

'uh no'

'so thats it then. We're stuck!' I exclaimed. So we just laid down in the boat aand stayed like that

**the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days the past few days**

**tawni's pov**

'so we're agreed then? Sonny and Chad are too in love to stay away from each other, but too clueless to get together' I shouting at the collection of so random and Mackenzie falls actors. Minus Chad and sonny

'yes' they all shouted back in unison. I know I know this Chad and sonny thing had gone on so much it was bringing rival shows together!

'and we need to give them a little...push to get them together' I shouted. I was stood on the table in the prop-house. Yeah the one with the wobbly leg 'woah' I said getting my balance and restoring my pretty... not that it went anywhere but falling isnt such a hot look

'yes' they all shouted again, unfazed by my little trip. Zora then stepped noto the table, sending it wobbling again

'woah, wo-woaaah' we cried out, as we toppled to the floor. I stood up imediately and straightened my clothes. Zora got up about a few seconnds after. But I didnt look because shen is not pretty enough. I mean who wears their hair like that? And her clothes ugh they are so... [insert ramble about zoras clothes here]

'okay then. Never mind the table. We need a plan. A good plan. One that will get chip and sonny together. Any questions?' zora shouted. Standing on a chair instead,portlyn put her hand up. 'yes Mackenzie falls person that I dont know the name of' zora said

'who's chip?' she said dumbly

'Chad Dylan pooper' zora said as if was the most obvious thing in the world

'who's Chad Dylan pooper?' portlyn said in the same tone she used for her other question

'Chad Dylan _cooper_' zora stage whispered. All the so randoms gasped. Including me. She'd never said that name before. Ever

'oh' portlyn said before sitting down again.

'so, any other questions?' zora asked, having recovered from saying _that_ name. 'no? Good' she said sounding very relieved

'so whats the plan?' asked Devon. From the falls.

'well I think we need a way to get the both of them onto a romantic boat. Together with no-one else there. Then they'll end up spending the whole day alone together and live hapily ever after' zora said deviously

'how are we going to get them ona boat together?' devon asked her

'hmm I hadnt thought of that...' zora said, sounding annoyed that there was a flaw in her plan

'hey what if we did an annual condor studio's boat-day and everyone has to be there or be fired?' devons aid. I had no idea he was so... zora-like.

'yeah that'll work because sonny hasnt been here long enough. She wasnt here this time last year so she wouldnt know theres never been another one'

'but Chad has. He's been here since he was in nappy adverts when he was 6 months old'

'well its a new annual thing then' zora said

'yeah that could work...' devon said. Then the two of them went into a corner to continue plotting

'okay then we need to split up the jobs!' Nico announced

'jobs?' me and portlyn said togther, unenthusiasticly at that

'yeah! You and portlyn can be in charge of making sure Chad and sonny are there tomorrow. Zora and devon are in charge of plotting and spying. Chloe and...' Nico continued to roll off the jobs for all the people there. 'and thats all the jobs done' he finished triumphantly

'hey einstein what are you and Grady going to do? See i'm smart, and pretty' I said smiling. I gave a hi-five to portlyn. Shes not that bad to be honest, shame shes our rival.

'oh, er i'm in charge of being in charge. And Grady er you can make posters for the boat-day' Nico made up on the spot

'your putting _Grady _in charge of maing the posters?' zora said coming out of the corner where her and devon had been

'yeah, why?' Nico asked

'dude! _The guy cant spell' _zora whispered so he couldnt hear.

'oh well. We need to get this done!' I said, getting impatient 'he can use my paper and my hot pink pen. Now go go go!' I shouted. Grady and Nico left to plaster sonny and Chad's doors in the posters.

'wait, dont we need to be able to comuicate?' asked devon

'yeas... we can use my walkie talkies! But I dont have enough' zora said disappointed

'we can use mine too!' devon said smiling

'lets go then' zora said and the two raced out of there. They came back seconds later and handed out the walkie talkies

'make sure mines pink!' I yelled as they came around with the box

'tawni they're all the same colour!' zora said handing me the navy blue contraption

'then I gotta go change!' I said and I made my way to the dressing room. I noticed sonny's door was covered in the posters. Man they were fast workers! But then I noticed they'd beens photo-copied 'cheats' I muttered and pushed my door open suspicious as the light was on

'what are you doing?' sonny asked me. Just because I was peering around the door suspiciously

'nothing' I said. Then I turned and spoke into my walkie talkie

'the bird has got the worm!' I whispered

'what? What bird? What worm?' nico's worried voice came from the other side

'ugh. Sonny has the flier!' I said and shut the machine off

'are you sure?' she asked me

'yes, dont ask me anything else'

'bu-' she tried to say but I butted in

'ah'

'tawni-'

'ah ah'

'uh fine!' she said in defeat and sat back onto the couch in an exhausted fashion

'fine, what are we arguing about?' Chad said coming into the room, I looked up and so did sonny. I rolled my eyes at him. Any excuse to flirt

'okay then. I'll er... just leave you two to it' I said, making my exit quickly. It looked like Nico and Grady had done their job, because he had another of the fliers in his hands

'targets aquired' I said into my walkie talkie

'what?' nico's voice said

'sonny and Chad have got the fliers!' I said and went home to get ready for phase two of the plan

the next day

**still tawni's pov**

'i'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world..' my alarm went off at 5 to 6 in the morning. That meant I didn't get my beauty sleep. Not that I need it. But yeah the things I do for sonny.

I picked up my hot pink mobile and pressed 2. yeah I have sonny on speed dial. So what?

'hello?' she said groggily

_'hi'_ I said nervously

'why are you calling me so early?' she asked

_'are you going to boat day today?' _I demanded, not fully answering my question

'erm yeah, I dont want to be fired' she said strangely

_'good, be there nice and early okay?'_

'sure, but why do you care?'

'can I get breakfast?'

_'I er just dont want you to be fired okay?' _I said the last bit to portlyn who was demanding her breakfast. She'd stayed overlast night. It was part of the plan

'awh well thats touching' I said

_'yes well, bye!' _I said quickly and pressed 'end call'

'lets get breakfast' I said and we went tpo get ready

_later, after sonny and Chad fall into the boat_

'look, they're in the boat!' portlyn said pointing at the pair. I pushed up my hot pink over sized sunglasses so I could see better

'yeah, but its still attached' I said running over as quietly as I could in heels with portlyn right on them. Chad and sonny were too absorbed in each other to notice me cutting the rope and taking the oars.

'there' I whispered as the boat bobbed off inot the horison. I threw the oars into the water to make it look like they had fallen out of the boat. Me and portlyn went and sat on the bench nearby.

'lets sit here and wait for channy'

**awh I love that last line. I think its just the perfect place to bring the chappy to a stop :)**

**hey ive put up a promo for one of my other stories 'blades of rivalry' just go on youtube and search for 'littlemissfizzy' that will take you too either my channel or the video so either way it'll work :)**

**love you all**

**Riona**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people of fanfiction :)**

**here is the final chapter of boating with you :(**

**I go back to school tomorrow (you all say awh)**

**so yeah, if you read any of my other stories I might not be able to update as quickly**

**but whatever, this chapter didn't turn out how I planned. **

**But I think its better than my original plan so I'm good :D**

**soooooo, I went to Southport today. I went to the themepark there. I went on this random ride and this guy was annoying me, so as the ride set off I shouted 'PEACE OUT SUKKAS!' yeah I got a few weird stares.**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah I own swac. Along with a driving licence, a winning lottery ticket and a flying pig! NOT! **

_What happened last time:_

_sonny and Chad:_

_'I don't know. We're stuck on a boat, in the middle of the sea, with no oars, or means of communication'_

_'what do you mean no means of communication?' he asked me 'I have my phones'_

_'are they water-proof?' I asked him holding up my dead phone_

_'uh no'_

_'so that's it then. We're stuck!' I exclaimed. So we just laid down in the boat and stayed like that_

_portlyn and tawni:_

_'there' I whispered as the boat bobbed off into the horizon. I threw the oars into the water to make it look like they had fallen out of the boat. Me and portlyn went and sat on the bench nearby._

_'lets sit here and wait for channy'_

**sonny's pov**

'can you see anything?' Chad asked lazily, from where he was led next to me

'I can see the side of the boat' I answered just as lazily

'stand up and look for land then' he ordered, gesturing for me to get up

'why don't you?' I asked defiantly

'I asked first' he said childishly, well two can play at that game

'it was your idea!' I said, smirking

'ah...but...er...fine I'll do it!' he said sitting up

'no, I'll do it!' I argued, sitting up also

'I insist' he said, pretending to be posh, he got up onto his knees

'you wanted me to do it!' I said, mimicking his action

'yeah, well now I want to do it!' he said standing up

'well, since you're up...you do it! I said, sinking back onto the boat floor. It was all a ploy to get him to do it anyway

'but I don't wanna!' he said, whining like a little kid. I really needed this on video

'well, tough' I said, If he was gonna act like a kid, he'd be treated like one

'awh! Fine' he said crossing his arms

'fine' I replied

'good'

'good'

'so, are we good?' he asked, sounding hopeful...but it was probably my imagination.

'no!' he look slightly hurt, then covered it up. But I saw *cheesy grin* 'because you haven't looked yet! How can you have been stood up for so long and not looked?' he mumbled something unintelligible and blushed 'what?'

'erm, nothing' he laughed nervously and then stared out to sea 'OH MY CHAD!' He screamed (rather girlishly may I add) I tried to stand up, but I was too fast for the unstable little boat. The boat wobbled, dangerously close to tipping us into the unknown blue. But all it did, (yes 'all') was knock us both down onto the boat floor. In a _very _awkward position. Lets just say, our faces were very close. I mean to close to be comfortable with a cru-FRENEMY! I tried as hard as I could not to look into those deep, blue, gorgeous pools of... NO NO I DON LO-LIKE CHAD! But in our current position not staring into them was somewhat impossible.

So when my chocolate brown eyes met his piercing blue eyes something flew in the air, he leant in slightly and my body went out of my control. Suddenly I was leaning in too and my eyes closed involuntarily. We leaned in closer...and closer...until I came to my senses. I put my lips by his ear and whispered softly

'what did you see?' he turned his head, his eyes wide with surprise

'ah...bu...er... land!' he seemed to have surprised himself by saying land. I jumped up -more cautiously this time- and looked out of the boat. But Chad was still in the same place he had been before I'd, er rejected him.

'oh my gosh! Ther-' I tried to say

'Chad' he said, looking up at me

'what?' I asked him

'its oh my Chad, not oh my gosh' he said, going back to his usual cocky self, standing up again

'really Chad? Really?' I said, putting my hands on my hips

'yes sonny, really!' he said, in another bad imitation of my voice

'aren't you going to tell me not to use your line?' I asked, confused

'there's really no point, you'll just use it anyway'

'yes! sonny Munroe wins again!' I said and did a little victory dance. But the boat tipped again throwing us into the sea! Yes, me and Chad were struggling to keep our heads above the freezing foamy water

'this...is...your...FAULT!' Chad said, in-between dips under water

'well if...you...had...kept...to our...usual...routine...I wouldn't have...danced!' I said. Suddenly a huge wave swept me under the water. I couldn't see anything, just blackness. Water filled up my lungs and I was choking for air. The last thing I heard before I blacked out, was someone shouting my name...

**Chad's pov**

'SONNY!' I shouted as her gorgeous- yes CDC has fallen for a random- gorgeous brunette head disappeared beneath the waves, and not come back up again. I ducked down after taking a deep breath and managed to catch her sinking shoulders by the tips of my fingers. I pushed her upwards grabbing her waist and guiding her to the surface. I kicked hard and we broke the surface in no time and although she started breathing again, she was still unconscious so I span around in the water, looking for land, I saw that the boat had floated way out to sea so it was no use. I then saw what looked like an island and half swam, half dragged sonny's unconscious body as fast as I could towards it. After what felt like a lifetime of swimming I crawled onto the sandy rural beach, pulled sonny into my arms and carried her onto the beach and laid her on the sand. Not that I care. Because possible murder by drowning would look really bad on my CV and to the press.

**Sonny's pov**

I was floating in and out of consciousness. First I felt someone's arms around me and water pushing around my torso and legs, but none on my face any-more. But then everything went dark and suddenly I was on dry land and moving. Someone was carrying me, but before I could find out who I felt the blackness overcome me again and once again I drifted out of consciousness. Suddenly I came to again from the sound of someone shouting my name and pounding my chest repeatedly. I felt that my mouth was filled with salty water, I coughed clearing my mouth and throat. I lifted my heavy eye-lids peering up at my saviour.

'Ch-chad!' I gasped, and he gave a sigh of relief. 'wh-where are we?' I asked looking around and shivering

'I'm not sure,' he said taking his leather jacket off and offering it to me 'here take this, it might be a bit wet but its better than just a vest top' I nodded and he wrapped the jacket around my shoulders

'thanks' I said gratefully pulling it closer round me 'b-but aren't you cold?'

'nah I'm a'ight' he said brushing it off although I could see the shivers going through his body

'no, your cold. You can have your jacket back' I pulled the jacket off one of my shoulders but he put it back on

'really, its no problem' he said, sitting down on the sand next to me 'you nearly drowned'

'yeah well you saved me and brought me to... _where are we?' _I asked again, trying to get up, Chad pulled me down again.

'I still don't know. But stay sat down, you nearly drowned so I don't think you should be going exploring' he said, protectively. Well I hoped it was

'but I'm fine now. I don't think staying here all night is going to be much better for my health' I reasoned.

'yeah...but...er...we'll go together' Chad said, giving in. I grinned at him and pulled my arms through the jacket sleeves. 'come on!' I said grabbing his arm and pulling him up onto his feet. Once he was stood upright, he looked straight into my eyes. My hand slid down his arm and twined with his hand. We both stared at our hands and then immediately started walking down the beach, hands still together.

'its weird' I said, pulling us both to a stop and staring out to sea

'what is?' he asked, following my gaze

'I'm sure we didn't float that far, but you cant even see a glimpse of land on the horizon' Chad carried on looking, then his big, blue, gorgeous...okay I'm getting off topic. His eyes widened as he realised I was right

'yeah...that is weird' he said turning to me and taking my other hand. I stared at it like it wasn't attached to my body. Though I did like it... but he used our other twined hands to push my chin up and make me look into his eyes 'but not as weird as...' he mumbled off at the end

'not as weird as...?' I urged him to continue, looking deep into the depths of his eyes.

'as weird as my feelings for you' he said, looking at me hesitantly. Wait, did he just say he has _feelings _for me?

'what kind of feelings...do you have...for me?' I asked him, not knowing what to say

'sonny, can I be honest with you?' he asked me

'yes, of course you can' I breathed, wondering where this was going

'I think I'm' he gulped 'I'm falling in love with you, sonny' my mouth flew open, but I couldn't think of anything to say 'so... do you feel the same way?' he asked, looking nervous

'yes!' I gasped, like I'd been in pain and it'd been suddenly lifted. A huge grin spread across my face and a genuine smile across his

'so, will you be my girlfriend sonny?' he asked, still smiling

'yes!' I said as that was all I could really say! He put his arms round my waist and picked me up into a big, overly romantic hug, swinging me round and round until he got dizzy and we fell into the shallow sea water, laughing the whole time. It was very cliché and very romantic but the moment was perfect.

Give or take the fact we were stranded on a deserted island miles from civilisation.

**?'s pov**

I peeked through the trees at the loved up couple. I saw them hug and fall. Then they sat up and had a water-fight through the waves. They chased each other up and down the beach so many times I nearly went dizzy.

I saw the blonde guy whisper something I couldn't hear in the brunettes ear and she turned to him and giggled.

He put his arm around her and they looked into each others eyes. Chocolate met water and sparks flew.

They both leaned in and their lips met. I sighed in relief. My work here was done

I turned to my partner in...matchmaking. We high fived and then watched as the couple led down and put chads jacket over them.

They settled down to sleep as they still thought they were on an 'island' with no way off

little did they know the boat had turned and dropped them on the beach next to the dock where they set off from. The dock could be accessed through the trees on the edge of the beach

we hadn't planned this but it worked out better than our original plan

'we did good port' I said to the brunette stood next to me

'we did tawn' she replied, and we watched sonny and Chad fall asleep

'when should we tell them its not an island?' I asked portlyn

'hmm, we'll go shopping first. Maybe in the morning?'

**muaahahhahahaa :) so that's it.**

**If you were wondering that bit with portlyn and tawni was from the futurama episode 'in the gadda-de-la-leela' except that in that they thought they were on a whole different planet but they were actually on the last unspoiled bit of earth. Also Zapf knew where they were and was just being mean. Plus Leela loves fry so yeah, I changed it to fit channy :)**

**hope you liked it**

**in your review, because I'm feeling random:**

**what was your favourite line from this fic?**

**What's your favourite swac line?**

**What have you done today?**

**Did you like this fic?**

**Thanks for reading**

**love**

**Riona xxxxxx**


End file.
